This Boy
by Anodynic Love
Summary: Do you want to know MORE about Oliver Wood? My take on the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain; his struggles, triumphs, friends, enemies, the people who made a difference in his life. SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS, NO SLASH.


Do you want toknow **MORE** about Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper?

I decided to write these series of ONE-SHOTS about Oliver's whole life story. It will be about how he grows from a first year to an adult; his struggles, conflicts, friends, enemies, loves and choices. So I hope you guys will help me by giving me any ideas or comments on my writing. Hope you guys will like this series!

* * *

"Keep close, Oliver," Mr. Wood warned his son as they strolled down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Nodding obediently, eleven-year-old Oliver Wood kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. Barely able to look around due to the surge of people bustling around, Oliver could only hold his father's hand tight. Together they made their way towards Ollivander's.

Oliver was about to start his school term in Hogwarts. Excited as he was, he could not help but feel nervous as well; what if nobody wanted to be friends with him? What if Snape, if what his older brother told him was true, bullied him and took points away? What if he was not allowed to play Quidditch? That all vanished when Oliver stepped into Ollivander's.

"Good afternoon," A misty voice greeted them. Glancing around nervously, Oliver took a wary step back. A wizard soon emerged from behind the shelves of wand boxes. "Ah, Mr. Wood," The wizard remarked. Oliver's father smiled before stretching his hand to shake Ollivander's. "Twelve and three-quarter inches, willow, dragon heartstring," The old wizard recited.

Mr. Wood's grin broadened. "You never cease to amaze me, Ollivander," Gently pushing Oliver forward, Mr. Wood continued, "My other son, Oliver, starting school this September."

Ollivander's bright blue eyes landed on Oliver. Swallowing, Oliver said, "H-Hello,"

"Yes," Ollivander said, "I remember the day your brother walked in here," He said. Oliver's brother, Aiden Wood, was four years older. Aiden was recently made Prefect, adding to his status as a Beater of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He got good grades and was well-liked by his peers. Professors sent numerous letters to Oliver's parents, telling them how Aiden was 'a pleasure to teach', how Aiden was such a 'wonderful' and 'diligent' student.

Mr. and Mrs. Wood were proud of their older son. Oliver was not as pleased.

Scowling at Ollivander, Oliver's lower lip stuck out slightly with resentment. Aiden was just like any other big brother; teasing Oliver, bullying him playfully several times a day. But he was just so painfully perfect; Oliver knew the moment he stepped into Hogwarts, the expectations of him would be high. "Very well," Ollivander chuckled. Taking out his measuring tape, Ollivander took measurements before he started towards the shelves.

Shifting restlessly from foot to foot, Oliver glanced up at his father. "Can we go to the Quidditch shop after this?" He asked.

"After we get all your things, Oliver," Mr. Wood said; a note of finality in his voice. Seeing the slight disappointment in Oliver's face, Mr. Wood ruffled his son's hair affectionately. Soon, Ollivander returned with boxes of wands.

Oliver waved wand after wand, sometimes nearly demolishing the shop. Amused, Mr. Wood restored all the damage with a flick of his wand. Wondering if he could find a way to summon a broom, Oliver absently took the next wand from Ollivander. Before he could give it a wave, something quite peculiar happened.

Once his fingers curled around the wand, Oliver felt a rush of warmth throughout his body. His eyes widened slightly, his heart pounded faster than ever. A satisfied smile appeared on Ollivander's face as he backed away. "Wow," Oliver uttered as he glanced down at the wand.

"Mahogany," Ollivander said, "Eleven and a half inches, unicorn hair; excellent for Charms," He added. Nodding a bit dazedly, Oliver waited for his father to pay for the wand before they set off again. After getting his cauldron, parchment, quills and books, Oliver found himself in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"In you go, Oliver," Mr. Wood said gently. "I'll wait outside here. Be a good boy,"

"I _am_," Oliver said before pushing open the door. A bell tinkled, announcing his arrival. A plump witch ushered him inside.

"Hogwarts, aren't you?" She asked swiftly. Without waiting for an answer, she returned her attention to the other boy who was inside before Oliver. "Hold on, dear," She said absently. Unsure if she was speaking to him, Oliver kept quiet as Madam Malkin bustled to the back of the shop.

"Hullo," The other boy said. "Starting Hogwarts?" Oliver nodded. "It'll be my second year," The boy said carelessly. "Name's Flint, Marcus Flint," He stuck out his hand for Oliver to shake.

Oliver cleared his throat, "Oliver, Oliver Wood," He said, shaking Marcus' hand; hoping he would not bring up the subject of his brother.

Oliver's surname did not seem to ring a bell to Marcus. The older boy straightened to his fullest height, "You play Quidditch?" He asked; raising his eyebrow at Oliver.

Relieved at the subject at hand, Oliver nodded eagerly. "I play Keeper,"

Marcus nodded, slightly doubtful that a skinny boy like Oliver could play Keeper. "I'm Chaser. You any good?" He asked skeptically.

Feeling slightly insulted, Oliver crossed his arms, "Of course," Oliver said. "Are YOU any good?" He retorted. Marcus smirked; the little tyke could fight. Slightly impressed that Oliver was not intimidated by his height, Marcus regarded the younger boy carefully.

"Any idea what House you'll be Sorted into?" Marcus asked. Oliver shrugged; he never really gave it much thought. Ravenclaw was said to be full of hardworking goody-two-shoes, Hufflepuff was made up of a whole lot of dunderheads and Slytherin was just pure evil. Thing is, Oliver's brother was in Gryffindor; and Oliver was unsure if he wanted to be Sorted in there. "Your whole family is made up of wizards, right?" Marcus asked, slightly condescendingly.

Confused with the question, Oliver just replied, "Yeah," Marcus nodded with satisfaction just as Madam Malkin swept back into the shop.

"Here you go, dear," She passed a bag of robes to Marcus. She then turned to Oliver and began to take his measurements.

"Well," Marcus said lazily, "If you do find yourself in Slytherin, maybe you can watch me tryout for a place this term," He said. Unaware that Oliver suddenly stiffened, Marcus Flint left the shop.

A bead of perspiration slid down Oliver's face; he just made friends with a Slytherin. Was he going to be made a Slytherin as well? It felt like ages passed before Madam Malkin handed him his bag of robes. Exiting the shop, Oliver found his father's around his shoulders. "I see you have made a friend, Oliver," Mr. Wood said cheerfully; proud that his younger son was making an effort to socialize.

"Dad," Oliver interrupted. The young boy debated on whether to ask his father how he would feel if he were to be sorted into Slytherin.

"You're going to be a great Gryffindor, Oliver," Mr. Wood declared, steering his son away from Madam Malkin's. "Maybe even better than your brother," He winked down at Oliver. "Let me tell you something; when your brother was your age, he refused to step into Madam Malkin's because he was terribly shy to go in alone." Mr. Wood's eyes sparkled with amusement. "But you went in by yourself and made a friend," Mr. Wood squeezed his son's shoulder gently. "You're going to be great, son,"

"Mark my words,"

Smiling weakly at his father's words, Oliver glanced up at his father.

"Dad, can we go to the Quidditch shop now?"

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Little Oliver Wood, very cute :D His lip pout! I know it sounds nearly like Harry meeting Draco for the very first time. But I remembered Flint was actually one year older then Oliver. Hahaha anyway please do review!


End file.
